Till Durin awake
by Dae Lomil
Summary: Deset let po bitvě pěti armád. Fíli je král pod horou a Erebor je mocnější a uznávanější než za vlády Thora. Vztahy s elfy i lidmi jsou skvělé. Tak proč se král pod horou už deset let neusmál? Co se stalo, že společnost nechce vidět horu ani zlato? Co musela Durinova linie zaplatit za svůj domov? Po bitvě pěti armád, může obsahovat spoilery. moje první povídka a moje první shrnutí.


moje první povídka, děj je po bitvě pěti armád *částečný spoiler*, všechna práva má Tolkien

If the dark return, I'll cover my eyes

„Fili! Musíme se dostat k Thorinovi" Křik se nesl nad bojištěm a Fili jen bezmocně sledoval, jak se třetí šíp pomalu boří kůží jeho bratra, a nechává Kiliho bezhlasně klesnout na zem. Čtvrtý šíp trčící z Kiliho krku a bránící zašeptat tiché „Fili" se zarývá do srdce staršího bratra. Než se stačí donutit udělat pohyb k tmavovlasému princi, Kiliho černé oči se zabodávají do jeho modrých. Jediná opuštěná slza. „Slíbils, že se nic nestane, že se nestane…tohle. Fee, já ti věřil, myslel jsem, že mě ochráníš, jak jsi to slíbil, proč si odešel Fee? Víš, co říkala máma, víš, co jsi slíbil. Řekl jsi, že mě najdeš. SLÍBILS, ŽE MI NEUBLÍŽÍŠ! Proč? Proč si mě zabil Fee? Ty víš, že to byl ve skutečnosti ty bratříčku. Nehledal jsi mě. Hned po Thorinově smrti sis sedl na trůn a nehledal jsi mě. Takhle si to chtěl, ne? Vládnout bez otravného mladšího stínu po boku, udělat Thorina hrdým. Být jeho jediný dokonalý syn. To ti vždycky šlo Fee. Tak proč na mě myslíš bratříčku? Chybím ti?" Král pod horou prudce otevřel oči.

Když se probral ze snu, vzdychl a promnul si oči. Byl to už skoro rok. Z myšlenek ho vytrhlo otevření dveří a dovnitř vešel Bofur, Dvalin a Nori. Fili okamžitě cítil, že se něco děje. Všichni ho při příchodu oslovili „králi". Jenom Dvalin ho oslovoval králi a to jen během koncilu, nebo důležitých schůzí, jeho myšlenky se potvrdily, jakmile vešel i Dain. Jeho přátelé, všichni přítomní až na Daina, měly v očích temný smutek, jakmile poznali na co jejich král a přítel myslel, ale ať už chtěli cokoliv, neřekli nic a jen smutně sklopili hlavy v tiché vzpomínce na cenu hory. Filiho příliš nezajímalo, co si Dain myslel o nejmladším Durinovi, ale pohled, který Dvalin vyslal Dainovi, jen tak nezapomene.

„Dvaline, než se zeptáš, ne nedělej to, víš, co všechno bych pak musel dělat, vydávání zákonů, papírování…. a Daine, co je to tentokrát, někdo ze Společnosti tě nepozdravil? Nebo ti zase dělá starosti to, že Bard nemá pořádné vousy?" Fili se usmál. Po dlouhé době alespoň stín úsměvu.

Dvalin se zakřenil, Bofur se uchichtl a Nori jen stěží potlačoval výbuch smíchu. Dain si něco zamumlal pod dlouhým hnědým vousem a Bofur zamrkal.

„ Co že to bylo Daine?" Bofur jemně ztuhl a zamrkal. Neřekl právě…

„ Jen jsem říkal, že není můj král, ne potom co dovolil těmhle lidem a Novému Dolu přijít schovat se za velký vchod našich předků, do Ereboru, a že se Thorin s jeho bratrem musí-."

To by stačilo Daine! Varuju tě, sklapni"" Dvalin zařval a zčervenal.

Nori nebyl daleko k nakopání lorda ze Železných hor do jeho ctěného a váženého zadku a Bofur stál za králem, takže Fili neviděl jeho reakci. Fili si jen protřel spánek a vzdychl.

„ Jsi tady kvůli něčemu jinému, nebo jen urážet mé přátele rodinu mě a lid Ereboru? Jen tak mimochodem, jsem rád, že tě vidím naživu, slyšel jsem, že jsou zde tací, kteří by rádi zabili toho, kdo se vzdal naděje a neodpověděl na Thorinovo volání, nebo ty kdo s Thorinovou poslední vůlí zachází, jako by to vydal sám Mordor. Nezapomněl jsem, kdo ve skutečnosti donutil Bilba odejít Daine, bez ohledu na to jak to diplomaticky podal nám."

„ Jistě pane, jsem tady, protože jsem chytil tohohle hnusnýho, malýho zlodějíčka, jak mě špehoval, schovával se za barely a potom měli ještě tihle dva drzost tvrdit, že to bylo na Váš rozkaz." Dain štěkl.

Fili jen rychle mrkl na Noriho, který měl výraz čisté nevinnosti.

„Tenhle zlodějíček, je jeden z nejvíce vážených a uznávaných lidí ze Společnosti, která zachraňovala i váš domov. A nešpehoval tě. A tihle dva jsou lordové, takže mají stejnou úroveň jak ty a jako mí lordové mluví pravdu, jen kontroloval sudy."

„ Kontroloval sudy? Na co by proboha někdo musel kontrolovat…?" Dain vypadal jako ztracený štěně.

„ Protože, potřebujeme sudy, nikdy nevíš. Sudy se hodí na cokoli a nikdy nevíš, kdy se budou hodit, nemyslíš?" Úsměv na Filiho tváři nikdo neviděl už pár týdnů. Dvalin Nori a Bofur se usmáli při vzpomínce na barelovou jízdu.

„ A jakkoliv bych velice rád poslouchal, jak přesně bys zvládl získat zpět Erebor desetkrát rychleji a líp, myslím, že si potřebujeme promluvit s naším králem, který doopravdy získal Erebor, takže kdybys byl tak přelaskavý a odešel?" Bofur promluvil, jako správný zástupce Balina.

Dain vyslal zcela zabijácký pohled každému v místnosti až na krále a zmizel.

„ Fili, víš o tom dopise od lorda Elronda, potřebuje hlas Ereboru na nějaké schůzi. A, málem jsem zapomněl, bude tam také Bilbo a mladý Frodo."

„ Předpokládám Dvaline, že chceš jet, jako dobrovolník? Nechci tě posílat samotného a potřebuju někoho… co kdyby s tebou jel Gimli, zabil by mě, kdybychom ho znovu nechali doma a Gloin ho nenechá jít samotného nikam poblíž k elfům, byť je to Elrond o kom mluvíme." Fili už znal odpověď.

„ Samozřejmě. Takže je rozhodnuto, půjdu informovat ostatní." Dvalin se chystal odejít.

„ Bezva, mohl bys zůstat ještě chvilku musím ti dát pár dopisů pro Bilba, záhadně se všechny vrány vrátili, díky Daine." Fili i Dvalin se jen ušklíbli.

Fili se stejně jako Thorin volil mezi členy společnosti, když měl možnost. Dvalin ho naštěstí vytrhl z myšlenek dřív, než ho mohly zavést k hrobce strýčka a prázdné hrobce, patřící Kilimu. Dvalin mu položil dlaň na rameno a stiskl ho. Fili se zahleděl do jednoho z mála Dvalinových neválečnických pohledů a vydechl.

„ Ty nevěříš, že je pryč, viď? Dvaline, víš, jestli je tam někde venku? A-ale proč se nevrací. Proč nechce jít zpátky, co když nás nenávidí?" Dvalin neměl odpověď ale Nori ano.

„Fili, to je pravý důvod proč jsem přišel já. Dain o tom mluvil s vojáky, o tom že zastavil dopisy Bilbovi víš, ale Dain toho udělal mnohem víc, zastavil hlídky, které objevily něco zvláštního, nenechal je doříct co, ale…" Nori se snažil popadnout dech, ale Dvalin ho vyrušil.

„ Nori musíš dohnat Gloina a Gimliho, vyřiď jim, že jakmile v roklince potkají Gandalfa nebo Bilba ať jim řeknou, že potřebujeme další výpravu a potřebujeme znovu služby našeho zloděje." Dvalin měl v očích naději, kterou nikdo z nich tam neviděl od Balinova odjezdu do Morie, se kterým Dvalin stále ještě nesouhlasil. Nori vyběhl a Dvalin se otočil zpátky na mladého krále.

„ Fili, ještě jsem chtěl jedno. Oin viděl ereborské vrány hledící k východu, prý slyšely strašlivý skřek skřetů z těch míst a jsou tady taky další případy, kdy hlídky viděly naplňování se proroctví o návratu válečníka havraní duše. Vzpomínáš na ten příběh? O duši mocného havrana Ereboru ukované do těla válečníka hluboko v dolech Mordoru. Mají to provést skřeti, strašliví temní skřeti,"

„mučením trpaslíka, příšerným mučením válečníka Ereboru." dokončil Fili a zvedl oči.

„Buď tím stvoří nejmocnějšího bojovníka z rodu Durinova, nebo zasadí smrtící úder zbytku tvého rodu, bez ohledu na to jestli uspějí, uspějí na jejich území, dalším mučením z něj udělají svou loutku a donutí ho zničit Durinův lid. Loutka, nebo smrt. Někteří tvrdí že viděli skřeti na konci bitvy odnášet tělo, dva šípy v hrudi další v krku, víc toho v temnotě noci nepoznali, nemusí to být on, ale…"

Dvalin se nadechl, pro Filiho to ale žádné ale nebylo, Žádný omyl, Kiliho runový kámen se vrátil, a on…

Celou tu dobu, naživu v příšerných bolestech na pospas mordorským skřetům. Filiho hlas nebyl víc než šepot, ale pro oba dva válečníky to byl, jako výkřik do tmy. Věděli, že pravý poklad Ereboru, dávno zapomenuté zlato bylo v Mordoru. Na ničem jiném nezáleželo. Ne pro Filiho. Fili si ani neuvědomil, že se směje a pláče současně, teprve v hlase poznal jeho pravé city, když tak dlouho chybějící část jeho duše se vrátila v jediné větě. „Kili žije."


End file.
